


Secrets

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is horrified to find out something about one of her colleagues but what she doesn't realise is there's worse still to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Ellie has barely made it into the bullpen from the back lift before the question bursts from her.

"How COULD you McGee?"

The volume of inquiry causes both Tim and Tony to look up from the reports they are working on and attracts curious glances from the few remaining agents left at this late hour.

"It's a betrayal of trust, it's...it's sneaky, it's not nice!"

"Nice?" DiNozzo and McGee ask simultaneously with identical expressions of w-t-f is this about.

"Yeah." Bishop walks over and sits at her desk. She begins to tap angrily at her keyboard clearly highly agitated about something.

"Care to provide us with a little context pro-o-o-o-o-bie?"

Bishop glares at Tony. "I was just keeping Abby company while she runs those scans and she told me all about special agent McGee's secret life."

Tony turns to Tim. "You have a secret life? How come I don't know about this?"

"It's so secret even I don't know about it...unless you mean..." Uh, oh here we go again. McGee thinks.

"The books Mr Gemcity. Abby told me about Deep Six. How can we trust you if we know that anything we do or say might end up in one of your books?"

"What I write is fiction Ellie, loosely based on what happens here, I'd never betray a confidence, I change the names..."

"Let me handle this McWriter." Tony walks over to Ellie's desk and lowers his voice and continues in a tone that is both confiding and slightly threatening.

"We all need to escape sometimes. Abby bowls, Ducky golfs, Gibbs builds boats. I know you're new and trying to figure us out but if I ever hear you again question Tim's ability to have your six at all times..."

They lock eyes and it is Ellie who breaks the gaze first. Tony walks back to his desk.

The team work on for a few moments until Bishop walks over to McGee.

"I'm sorry Tim. It was just a bit of a shock and...I'm not so good with people...information is my thing."

"I always show Tony and Abby what I'm working on and I'm happy to rewrite or leave out what they're uncomfortable with. Would you like a pre-read too?"

She smiles at him. "I think I'd like that a lot."

NCIS Squad Room Evening Six Months Later.

"I do not believe this." Ellie exclaims staring at her computer screen in disbelief.

"What is it?" Tony asks as he and Tim enter the bullpen and stand by her desk.

"I think you'll have to read it for yourselves."

The agents read what she has on her screen. Tony laughs.

"It's not funny DiNozzo...is it...?"

"That's the only way to take it Bishop" replies Tim.

"This claims that to get my job here I slept with Director Vance."

"No, actually what it claims is that special agent Mellie Hyslop from the National Spy Agency wanted to transfer to the National Criminal Investigative Service so she slept with director Noel Pance and..." He reads some more. "Possibly Pance's boss too. You're terrible Mellie."

"What?"

"It's a movie quote. Doesn't quite sound right with Mellie. Anyway it's just fanfic Bishop. I think of it as a compliment

that people like the character enough to want to write more. Of course you've a long way to go to be as popular as

agent Tommy..."

Tony and Tim walk over to their desks and sit down.

"But at least it gives something to aim for right?" She smiles at them.

"Exactly."

"What I want ya to aim for is finishing those reports" a gruff voice barks as Gibbs enters the bullpen and then nothing more is said as the agents rush to comply.


End file.
